1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a testing method and apparatus. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for detecting magnetic discontinuities in a sample of magnetizable material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods and apparatus are known for generally detecting magnetic discontinuities. For example, a conventional apparatus is disclosed in European Patent, RP 0 238 209 B1.
However, there is a need for a method and apparatus for the reliable detection and location of magnetic discontinuities in samples, such as flat floor plates of large containers or tanks, so as to accurately determine the dimensions of the detected discontinuities, including the depth. Further, it is desirable to locate the discontinuities when they are found on the side of the sample opposite to the testing apparatus.